Max
by made2luv
Summary: Edward leaves Bella again sometime after New Moon And she falls for the New Kid. Will she live happily ever after with him, or will their blooming love be disrupted by secrets, lies, and people from the past?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Working on another story at the same time.**

**Feel free to comment and criticize.**

**Suggestions welcome.**

Bella looked up into the sky, the sun was shining for the first time in over a month. But the sun would not bring him back. No, it could only push him farther away.

"Bella? Are you in here?" She heard Jacob's voice form downstairs. She hadn't heard him come in. She quickly wiped away her tears and forced a smile.

"Jacob," She said, coming to the top of the stairs. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was a little worried about you." He admitted. "I haven't seen you in almost a month."

"Yeah, well I was sick for a while, spending the night in the rainy woods will do that to you." She attempted a laugh.

"Bella? Are you ever going to forget him?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Bella, he left you. For someone else this time. It isn't like before when he came back and it was all back to normal."

"I know that Jacob." She sighed, she really did know it was different. But she had kept wishing.

"Bella, come outside with me. The sun's out." It hurt Jacob to see what Bella was doing to herself, again. The last time Edward left, she was a complete wreck for so long. Still, Jacob couldn't help but hope he was gone for good.

Bella agreed to go to the beach. They sat on the sand, and watched the water crash up against the shore. They sat there in the silence for almost an hour, when Bella said, "Do you remember when I jumped off the cliff?" How could he have forgotten, it was him who had saved her.

"Yes."

"It was amazing." He looked at her face to make sure she was okay.

"You aren't suicidal, are you?"

"No! I just miss feeling... I don't know the word."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You know that rush when you almost fall off the motorcycle, but catch yourself at the last second?" He nodded his head. "That's what jumping off a cliff does to me."

"Wow. You're a weird human."

"Jacob, don't make fun of me because I'm normal." They laughed and Jacob chased Bella around the beach.

They collapsed into a heap, and heard the sound of a car coming towards them.

_'Please let it be him.'_ Bella thought.

_'Anyone but him.'_ Jacob thought.

The car skidded to a halt in front of them, and a tall, muscular, blond boy stepped out.

_'He's beautiful.'_ Bells thought, getting up.

_'He doesn't stink.'_ Jacob got up as well.

"Hey, I'm Max." The boy said in a lovely British accent. "I just moved here."

"Here, La Push or here Forks?" Bella asked.

"Forks."

"Welcome to La Push beach." Jacob said shaking Max's hand.

"I'm Bella, and this is Jacob." Bella squeaked in.

"Nice to meet you. Not too many people out here, and too bad, it's a lovely day." Max said looking up towards the clouds rolling in, "Well it was a nice day."

"Yeah, weather _is_ very unpredictable here." Bella noted.

"Would you too like to join me for dinner? I was going to try to find somewhere good to eat."

"Sure," Bella said, "Jacob?"

"Yeah why not."

The trio climbed into Max's car, Jacob in the back, and began debating where they could go. Bella could see that they would all be great friends.

They found a small diner, not too far from the city. They ate and hung out for hours.

That night, for the first time since he left her, Bella dreamt not of Edward, but of Max.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, a little longer. I'll probably add one more chapter tonight, otherwise tomorrow.**

**Thanks for all your feedback.**

**Hope you don'tget confused-let me know if I need to clear somethings up.**

**Also let me know if you have title suggestions.**

**_BellaPOV_**

"Dad? Can I go to Port Angeles with Max tonight?" I hadn't introduced my dad to Max yet, but I felt like in the past two weeks, he had gotten to know him pretty well from my constant blabbering.

"Sure Bells, whatever you want. I'm just glad you're happy again." He grabbed me in a tight hug, it was slightly awkward.

"Dad. You can let go."

"I just like seeing you smile again." I could see in his eyes what he was thinking,

'No more Cullen to break her heart. Thank God.'

And although it was weird to admit, I had been thinking the same think just the night before.

"Thanks dad. I like smiling." With that I grabbed my coat and ran out to my truck. On the seat was a Lilly, my favorite flower. I knew it was Max, who else would drive to my house, just to drop off a flower. I smelled the sweet petals, and backed slowly out of the driveway. I thought about Max all the way to school.

Thinking of Max had become my normal state of mind. Everything good made me think of him. He truly was perfect.

I had only known him for two weeks, but there was something about him that made me feel safe, and definitely something that made me happy.

It was like he had opened the door, and he is the only one that has the key.

**_AlicePOV_**

"Jasper..." We were watching TV before heading to school. It was only a short drive from our home to Maine Northwest High School.

"What." He said looking at me confused. He couldn't tell how I was feeling.

"I just saw something. But I don't...I don't know."

"What did you see?"

I looked out the window to make sure that Edward's car was still gone.

"I saw Bella, I wasn't looking for her," I added, "She just showed up."

"Alice, Edward asked you not to look for her anymore." Jasper wrapped his arms around me. "It wasn't bad was it?" Although we knew Bella was no longer part of the family we both missed Bella.

"Not really, well, it depends on what you call bad." I wasn't sure I wanted to tell him.

"What is it?"

I took out a pen and a piece of paper. I drew exactly what I saw: Bella kissing someone.

"Who is it?" Jasper asked confused.

"Bella!" I almost shouted.

"I know that, but who's the guy?"

"I don't know, but it's not Jacob." I knew we were enemies, but Jacob had been so nice to Bella, and helped her when I couldn't. It was hard to hate him as much as everyone else did.

"Alice, you can't pry anymore."

"I know Jasper, but what if he's trouble? What if he's going to hurt her."

"Alice, people get hurt."

I sighed, "Should I tell Edward?"

"No, I think it's best to let him forget her. He's moved on Alice, you know that."

"Yeah, I do. But I miss her."

"Me too, even if I did almost eat her." I laughed at this. Our house hadn't been the same since Edward broke up with Bella. We moved to Maine, to make it easier on all of us. We all missed Bella, with the exception of Rosalie. Edward pretended not to care, but I knew he did.

"Do you think Edward really loves Jasmine?"

"Alice, he gave up Bella for her."

"Yeah, but it doesn't seem right."

"It never does."

_**BellaPOV**_

Max was at the other end of the hall, school had just ended and I was excited to be alone with him. I hadn't told anyone, but this was officially our first date.

"Bella, you ready?" He was standing in front of me.

"Yeah... Your car or mine."

"Well, seeing as your truck might not make it all the way to Port Angeles, how about mine?"

"Okay." I knew he was joking, but something in his voice reminded me of something. I made me a little sad.

I got in my truck and drove it home, Max following me. I parked it in the driveway and ran back to Max's car.

"Port Angeles, here we come." He said pulling away from my house.

It took almost an hour to get there, and I savored every minute of it.

"So how do you like Forks so far?"

"Oh, it's alright...you make it almost bearable." We both laughed.

"Yeah, you got lucky, I didn't know anyone on my first day of school."

"Well, Bella Swan, thank you for being the most wonderful welcome committee ever."

"You are very welcome, Mr. Dunham." The rain stopped, and the sun was trying to poke out from behind the clouds.

"Whenever I'm with you, the sun comes out." I said looking at him. I was not unfamiliar with the thought of magical beings, with abilities to change such things as the weather.

"I think it is you that makes the sun dance around the clouds."

"You're so cheesy." But when I looked up into his eyes, I could tell he was serious.

"Bella, I met you at the perfect time. I really needed someone."

"I needed someone too. I guess we have a lot in common."

"I guess so." We were quiet for a minute before he said, "Bella, everyone treats you like a piece of glass, something so fragile. I've actually been confronted at school, and have been told not to hurt you. Is there anything I should know about you?"

"Like what?" I was confused.

"I don't know. Cancer or something." He wasn't trying to be funny, but I had to laugh.

"No Max, I'm fine. I've just... been hurt recently."

"Okay...I won't hurt you Bella."

"I know." How could I not know that. Max was a life jacket, and I was done playing with the sharks.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it switches POV's so much, I have a hard time sticking on one character, I'll keep practicing.**

_**AlicePOV**_

"Uh oh."

"What?" Esme asked without looking up from her book.

"Oh...Nothing, Edward is home."

'And he brought Jasmine' He would know that I thought that. I couldn't let him find out anything else.

I ran off to my room to drown out my thoughts, I had a feeling this would be difficult.

I recited my favorite page from my favorite book.

Then, I said all the times tables.

I could hear everyone downstairs, they were talking about playing baseball, it had been a while since we last played.

I continued saying random things for hours. I knew I would run out eventually.

"Alice?"

"3.14159"

"Alice?" It was Edward. "Do you want to go shopping with Jasmine?"

"2653589."

"What are you hiding from me, Alice?"

"Oh nothing." I smiled innocently.

"Alice, is something wrong?"

"No, every thing's fine. But no, I will not go shopping with Jasmine, we will be too busy playing baseball." I knew this would make him happy. He forgot all about my secret and went off to tell everyone to get ready.

The storm was coming fast. I was suddenly really excited, I turned around to see Jasper standing at my door.

"Are you ready to play?" He asked.

"Of course." For the moment, I forced myself to forget about Bella, and I joined my family to play baseball.

_**BellaPOV**_

We were at a fabulous restaurant. It had wonderful food, and a dance floor.

"Come dance with me." Alex begged.

"No, I really can't dance." I thought we had already gone over this.

"Anyone can dance, please."

I couldn't help but give in to his beautiful blue eyes. "Okay, one song." As I was getting up I thought I must have been dreaming. The only person I had ever danced with was Edward, and that was forced. As Max slid his arm around my waist, leading me to the dance floor, I felt at ease.

We started off just swaying back and forth, it actually wasn't too bad.

Then, he spun me.

"You're really good." He commented.

"I guess I never really tried before." I was amazed at my own dancing skill, I was practically floating across the floor, and with grace.

I don't know how long we danced for. I fit into his arms perfectly. When they started closing the restaurant doors, I realized it must be getting late.

"I should probably get home soon."

"Okay." He held my hand as we walked out the door. I didn't want to go home yet. I wanted to stay with him, but most of all I wanted to kiss him.

His lips were perfect, he was talking, but I couldn't hear him. I was mesmerized.

"What are you staring at? Is there something in my teeth?" He asked as we came to a stop light.

"No." That was when I lost control of my body. My lips moved their way to his mouth and kissed him.

I pulled back, "Sorry."

"No, that's okay. Just don't do it while I'm driving." He sounded mad.

"I'm sorry." He slowed the car down and pulled off the road.

"You don't have to be sorry, Bella." He pulled me close to him. "I love you Bella." He whispered in my ear. Then he kissed me. It was the most amazing kiss I had ever had. It was very gentle, but very passionate.

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him as close to me as we could get. I wanted to stay in his arms forever.

_**AlicePOV**_

"Awwww." I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Alice? Are you okay?" Carlisle started coming over to me.

'I can't let Edward see.' He glared at me and started jogging over. 'oops, I thought too loud.'

I turned around and ran off into the forest. I could hear my brother yelling towards me.

"Let her go." I heard Esme say. I would have to thank her later.

I had to get far enough away. I had to think. I just ran. I ran as fast as I could. I had never been more thankful for the night, than right now. I ran past freeways, and towns, and mountains. No one could see me.

I finally felt far enough. I had no Idea where I was. I sat down under a tree. I wasn't aware that we vampires could cry. But there I was, crying. And I know my heart can't beat, but it felt like it was breaking.

Bella. How could she just forget Edward like that? How could Edward have let her.

And now I am the one in pain, while they are both happy. She looked happy, hadn't she. Yes, when they pulled away for air, she was smiling. And Edward, the sick bastard, is happy with Jasmine. Pretty, vampire Jasmine. Yes. They are both happy.

"This is better for her," I said trying to convince myself. "she needs to be with someone that won't eat her."

The convincing didn't do much. "She's supposed to be my best friend." I had never wished there was a God. But I knelt down and prayed, no I begged. I begged that I was wrong, and that I could change it. But I saw no way.

I spent the entire night under the tree. Crying.

_**BellaPOV**_

I could feel the sun on my cheek. I opened my eyes, expecting my ceiling, but it wasn't there. I was staring at the ceiling of a car. Max's car. I felt his arms tighten around me. We had fallen asleep. I looked at the clock, it was almost six.

"Max...Max...Max, I have to get home."

"Hmmm."

"Max."

"What?"

"I have to go home."

"Okay." He released me and sat up and rubbed his eyes.

I spent the entire way home praying that Charlie hadn't noticed my long absence, and was still sleeping.

When we got to my house, Charlie's police cruiser was gone.

"Thanks Max. I had fun. See you."

"Bye Bella." I thought I heard him say I love you, but when I turned around, he was already driving away.

Inside, on the kitchen table there was a note from Charlie:

_Hey Bells,_

_Hope you had fun. Went to Billy's, might stay over depending on how long the game goes._

_Love dad._

If he is at Billy's still, he would never notice. That was such a relief.

My phone vibrated in my pocket.

It was Max,_ 'I had fun last night. Hope your dad isn't mad. Love you.'_

He was so sweet.

_'No he's not home, he doesn't know. I love you too.'_

I was a little hesitant about the last part, maybe this was all going too fast.

My phone vibrated again, _'Really?'_

_'Yeah'_

_**MaxPOV**_

Wow, Bella loved me.

I was sneaking in my bedroom window, when my door flew open.

"Max!" I fell through the window, crashing to the floor.

She looked really mad. "Where have you been?"

"Calm down mum. I was with Bella."

"You were out all night!" The bit about Bella seemed to calm her down. "Where did you go?"

"A restaurant in Port Angeles. And then Bella fell asleep in my car, I didn't want to wake her."

"Don't you be getting too close to her." My mother said in her silly Jersey accent.

"Mum, don't worry. I won't."

"You're lucky you got me, any other sane mother would have grounded you right then." I was completely convinced that my mum was crazy. But I guess that's what made her so much fun. She sat next to me on my bed.

"When do I get to meet Bella?"

"Mum, I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Why? Are you afraid that I'll scare her away?" I looked her up and down.

"Actually mum, yes. I think you will scare her away. Or you'll talk too much."

"I understand. But don't you dare break her heart, she's only human. They don't choose who to fall in love with any more than we do."

I knew exactly what she meant. I hadn't picked Bella, she was picked for me.

_**EdwardPOV**_

"Is Alice back yet?" I asked as Esme came into my room.

"No, she isn't." Alice had disappeared the night before, I have a feeling she was trying to hide something from me.

"Do you know what's wrong with her."

"No."

"Is she mad at me?"

Esme smiled sadly at me, "No Edward, I don't think she is."

"Edward!" Jasmine called me from downstairs. "Can we hunt now?"

"Yeah, be down in a minute." I yelled back, "Are you sure she isn't mad at me?" I whispered to Esme.

"Edward, go with Jasmine, Alice will come home when she's ready." She left the room to let me get dressed.

I picked out a pair of jeans and a shirt, and put them on quickly.

"What's wrong Edward?" Jasmine asked as I came down the stairs.

"Oh...Nothing. I'm fine." I grabbed her hand and led her to my car. We were going to our favorite hunting spot. The one we had met in. It was in Canada, only a hundred miles from the old house in Forks, I forced back thoughts of what else was in Forks.

"Baby? Are you okay? You're being really quiet." Jasmine asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just going over some thing in my head."

'_She's happy, she's happy._' It sounded like Alice. But I couldn't tell where she was. I just kept driving.

'_He's happy, he's happy_.' I felt like I was getting closer to her.

'_They are happy...No interfering_.' She was definitely close now.

"Jasmine, will you keep an eye out for Alice? I can hear her thinking, but I can't tell where she is.

"Sure honey, anything." We rode in silence, both of us looking for Alice, me with my mind, Jasmine with her eyes.

We drove for miles before I heard Alice again.

'_Stop crying you baby._' I was starting to get worried, but I couldn't ruin this for Jasmine. She had to hunt, if she wanted to make it through next week.

My phone started ringing.

"Hello?" It was Alice.

"Edward! Stop listening to me. Please. Just leave me alone." She hung up.

"Was that Alice?" Jasmine looked worried

"yeah."

"What was she yelling about?"

"I'm not really sure, I think she is mad at me."

"I'm sorry honey. She must have a reason, at least a future reason."

"She sounded really mad."

I looked at my phone, hoping Alice would call back to tell me what was wrong. I kept an eye on my phone the entire way to the forest, but she never called.

When we arrived we got out of the car.

"How about a little fun?" She asked.

"What did you have in mind?"

"First one to catch a bear wins."

"Oh, you're on." I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her toward me, her lips were soft, and were cold even against my own.

"One," I kissed her again.

"Two" Once more.

"Three" And with that we were off, I could hear her laughing behind me.

I looked over at her, her beautiful brunette hair flowing in the wind. Her back was turned to me, so I stopped and just watched her, I could see the sparkling of her skin.

I could smell her, even over the scent of the deer she had just killed. She was such a graceful killer, so powerful, so beautiful.

"Edward, I'm going to win." She yelled out to me. I did not want to compete, I wanted to stare at her, forever.

_**BellaPOV**_

Jessica had demanded that I call her and give her all the details.

"How was it?"

"it was fun."

"What did you do?"

"we went to a restaurant, and we danced."

"You danced? Wow. What else?"

"Actually, that was about it. We fell asleep in his car, and woke up this morning."

"YOU SLEPT IN HIS CAR?"

"Yes, you don't need to shout."

"OMG. Bella, did you _sleep with_ him."

"No! We were just kissing, and I guess we fell asleep."

"He kissed you?!?!"

"Yeah. He is so sweet, after he dropped me off, he texted me and said he loves me."

"Bella, you get all the good guys, I mean, first Cullen, and now him!"

"Yeah."

"Sorry Bella, I guess I shouldn't talk about Edward yet."

"No, no, It's fine. I'm over him."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think so. Jess, I have to go, I'll talk to you later."

I really was over Edward.

"Edward." Even saying his name was fine.

_**JacobPOV**_

I watched Bella dance with Max. They had no idea I was there. I wasn't following them, well not by choice.

"Jake, you told her to protect her, now you have to protect her. Something is weird with this Max guy." Sam had never really liked Bella, but he was right.

"Max isn't a bad guy, I was there when she met him."

"Jake, vampires aren't our only enemies."

"What are you saying."

"I'm only saying that Bella has a way of getting herself in with the wrong people. Just stay with her until we can be sure."

I went home when they started making out in the car, that was the last thing I wanted to see,


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I love writing this story!**

**The next chapter, is still a little bubble in my brain, still figuring itself out. So I am going to take a break and add a chapter to my other story.**

**I'll do another chapter within the next few days, but knowing me, it could be up tonight.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned these wonderful characters, I would not be sitting in this dump. I would be off writing another book, for the lovely fans (And I would probably trying to get Robert Pattinson, Taylor Lautner, Kellan Lutz, and Jackson Rathbone to have lunch with me so we could "talk about the next movie"**

_**AlicePOV**_

Edward was still trying to listen to me. He was too far away now, but he wouldn't give up. I took my opportunity to go home before they came back.

"Alice!" Jasper said, as I walked in the front door.

"Hi Jasper." I hugged him, only he knew what was wrong.

Esme walked in from Carlisle's Office, "Oh Alice, you're home. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine." I turned to Jasper and whispered, "They are both happy, I won't try to get them back together, but I need to see Bella."

"Are you sure that is smart."

"No, I'm not. But I need to hear her say that she is happy."

He smiled at me, you'll need a traveling buddy."

"Thank you Jasper." I said giving him a big hug.

"Esme, Jasper and I are going on a trip."

"Where to?" She was unaware of our conversation.

"We need to go see someone." She looked concerned, "everything is fine. We'll be back by Friday. I promise."

We ran upstairs to pack a few changes of clothes, I made sure to grab the photo album I had made of Bella and I.

We said goodbye to everyone except Edward and Jasmine, who were still hunting.

I silently hoped we wouldn't run into them on the way.

When we were in the car and out of earshot, Jasper turned to me and asked, "When you see her, what will you say?"

I thought about this for a moment. "I don't know, I guess it depends on what she is doing."

"Why don't you look?"

"No, that would be interfering."

"Alice. I know how hard it was to leave Bella, but won't it be harder after this?"

"Maybe," It was true, this could go two ways. Bella would either be happy to see us, or mad that we came to interrupt her life. "but I'm willing to risk it."

_**EdwardPOV**_

Jasmine and I were laying in the middle of a field, when I could hear Alice again. I couldn't make out what she was thinking, but she sounded very excited. I listened even harder, and sure enough, Jasper was with her, actually trying to calm her down.

"What?" Jasmine asked. I hadn't realized that I was staring at her.

"Oh, nothing, Alice and Jasper are close. That's all."

"What are they doing up here?"

"I don't know." There was only two thing this way that would hold Alice and Jasper's interest. Tanya and her family in Alaska and Bella Swan in Forks. I remembered how Alice's face had looked when she ran from the baseball game, she looked, scared. Something must be wrong.

"Jasmine, would you mind taking a little trip with me. I want to see where Alice is going."

"Sure." She began walking towards the car. Jasmine is perfect. Not only is she beautiful, but she is so caring. And she loves me. And I love her.

I couldn't help but smile as she got into the car. This was a girl who would do anything, all I had to do was ask.

"Jasmine," I said getting into the car, "How did I deserve you?"

"Edward, it's not you we should be wondering about?" I kissed her. But she was wrong. She thought I was perfect. The perfect man. She didn't know how much pain I had caused.

Would you tell the love of your life, that after meeting her, you dumped your girlfriend, just to be with her. No, I couldn't tell her that. She would think I was terrible.

I drove slowly, I wanted Alice to get there first. I could tell where she was going now. They were heading to Forks.

_**BellaPOV**_

I heard the car first. It was the music that gave it away. I could hear Alice's favorite song, I was humming along with it until the car came into view. I had been sitting on the porch watching the rain fall down. I was hoping it would go away soon enough, Max and I were going to the beach. When I saw Alice's car, my heart skipped a beat. I was happy, but at the same time anxious. What if Edward was with her?

As they got closer, I could see Alice practically jumping in the passenger seat, Jasper was driving, and no one else was in the car. I was truly relieved. The car pulled into my driveway, and Alice ran out, too quickly.

Her hug almost knocked me over, "Alice!" I said, "I forgot how strong you are."

"Sorry. Bella I am so excited to see you!" She hugged me again. "I hope it's okay that we just stopped by?"

"Yes, of course... Jasper! How are you?"

He walked over and gave me an awkward hug, "I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm great." I led them in the house and we sat at the table. I poured myself a glass of lemonade.

"So what brings you guys to Forks?" I asked Alice.

"Actually," She replied, "You."

"What?"

"Bella, I've missed you so much." She jumped up from the table and hugged me again.

"I missed you too Alice."

"Sorry Bella, she's been really excited to see you." Jasper smiled at us.

"Well I'm glad you guys came. How long are you staying?"

"We promised Esme we would be home by Friday."

"Great. Then we have five days together. How is Esme?"

Alice started going into detail, exactly what everyone had been doing, she told me about Carlisle's job at the General Hospital in their new town. And how Esme had been volunteering at a nursery, and Emmet and Rosalie went on another Honeymoon.

"What about Edward?" I asked, probably too excitedly.

"Oh, he's fine." Alice said.

"Fine, just fine?"

"Yeah."

"And the girl? What was her name?"

"Jasmine. Yeah, they're okay."

"Oh. Nothing new?"

"Um..well...geshedamadirti." She mumbled.

"What?"

"Alice just tell her." Jasper said.

"Yeah, tell me Alice." I insisted.

"They're getting married."

We sat there in the silence for a moment.

"Well tell them I said congratulations. It must be nice being a vampire, you can just decide how old you want to be. Me, I'm stuck in high school."

"You aren't mad?" Alice's mouth was wide open.

"Why would I be mad."

"I don't know, he cheated on you with her for five months, and now they're getting married."

"No, I'm not mad."

"You met someone." Alice smiled.

"Yes, I did." I looked up at the clock, Max was picking me up any minute. "and he's coming to get me in a few minutes. I'll be right back." I ran upstairs to change.

_**EdwardPOV**_

Jasmine had asked to get out of the car to walk on the beach, she probably had a feeling that something bad might happen when I saw Alice. I was very grateful for this. I knew I would be seeing Bella, and it might be better if she wasn't there.

I made my way to Bella's house, and there was Alice's car sitting in the driveway. I could hear Alice thinking inside, but her thoughts were so jumbled. I decided to go in. I walked up to the door and knocked. Inside I heard someone running down the stairs, I could hear Bella inside say, "That's him!" She seemed excited to see me. I wondered what they had told her.

When Bella opened the door, her jaw dropped, "Edward."

"Hi Bella." Alice and Jasper came to stand behind her.

"What are you doing here Edward?" Bella asked me.

"I followed Alice and Jasper, I just wanted to see you." Just then, I heard a car pull up behind me. A boy got up and walked towards the house.

"Hello Bella, you have company?" He said.

"Yes," she glared at me, "but they were just leaving."

I looked at the boy, there was something familiar about him, but I didn't know why.

"Well Bella nice seeing you, I'll call you later." Alice grabbed Jasper and Edward and started pulling them to their cars. "Jasper, I'm going to ride with Edward for a while." She got in my passenger seat. I stared at the boy as I backed out of the driveway.

"Who was that?" I asked Alice.

"Just Bella's friend." I turned around to look at them one last time, he was kissing her.

"Just a friend?"

"Yes. Edward, why do you care? You left her." Alice pointed out, "You are getting married, and starting your own life with Jasmine."

"Alice, it's not that easy." She was frustrating me.

"Why not. You don't love her, she got over you. You're both happy."

"She's happy?"

"Yes extremely."

"Good." I still couldn't believe that I had kept this secret for so long.

"Alice, I need to tell you something...But you can't tell anyone else, not even Jasper."

"Okay."

"Alice, I'm still in love with Bella, I never wanted to leave her." As I said these words and began to tell the story, I remembered where I knew the boy from.

_MaxPOV_

I was writing a report for English, when my mum came in and sat across from me at the table.

"Hello mum."

"Hello dear."

"Why are you smiling."

"I heard some gossip."

"You really shouldn't listen to gossip, mum."

"Yes, but this gossip was about you, and Bella."

"Really?"

"Yes."

I put down my notebook. "Okay, what did you hear?"

"Well, one of the ladies at work said that Bella seems so much happier, now that she has been hanging out with a new man. I think this girl has been talking about you."

"Mum, stop it, you'll make me blush."

"I'm so glad they picked her for you."

"Mum..."

"I know, I know, it only makes it harder, but you'll have no problem. I can already tell that this girl will do anything for you. She's perfect."

"Mum, what if I don't want to go through with it?"

"What are you talking about, why wouldn't you want to change her?" My mum started to look worried.

"Mum, she's too perfect. I think she's happy."

"Everyone seems happy from the outside."

"Okay, what if she doesn't want to change?"

"You have to change her. It's the law. You know that."

"Yeah, I know. But sometimes, I wish I hadn't been changed."

"Dear, don't regret your second chance at life."

My second chance. That's what this was, I should have been dead. I looked at the clock. "I have to go get Bella."

_**JacobPOV**_

I could smell them. The vampires were back in town. I could smell _him_, he was probably talking to Bella, hadn't he hurt her enough?

I paced back and forth trying to decide what to do.

"Jacob," It was Sam. He came crashing through the door, "do you smell them?"

"Of course, who couldn't."

"What are you going to do?" The topic of vampires, was one that I had been trying to avoid, and since they had left it was fairly easy.

Everyone knew how much I loved Bella, but not that Max was in the picture, I had been keeping my distance. Max is good for her.

The guys gave me my space, when it came to talking about vampires, and girls. But the one thing we had talked about was, what do we do if they come back?

We had agreed that the vampires would not be welcome here, even Alice, who had been nice to us before they left. But we never expected Edward to come back. This made everything harder.

"I don't know.." The plan was to try to explain calmly to the vampires, that they weren't welcome here, as long as Bella lived here.

"We never talked about Edward coming back." I looked at Sam for help.

"Just, don't hurt anyone." He turned and walked away. I could tell by his voice, what he meant to say. '_Don't hurt any humans_.'

**A/N: Okay, so I am writing the next chapter, and it sucks in a few places, but in other places my fingers can't type fast enough and I start jumping up and down!**

**I am getting too excited, and i wish you were all here with me so i could just say it out loud, but I will write it for you.**

**On one condition: You have to tell me what you think of it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, stay with me on this one.**

**I know it might not seem like a "huh...gasp" kind of thing, but it is going somewhere. Promise. **

**BTW: Might be the last chap. for a few days, need to get caught up on schoolwork from being sick! **

**But I'll definetly give you a new chapter within a week!**

_**BellaPOV **_

"Who are they?" Max asked after kissing me on the cheek.

"Oh, just some friends who used to live here."

"I'm sorry to interrupt."

"No," We started walking to his car, "It's fine."

The rain had stopped, but it was still very wet outside.

"I guess we can't go to the beach."

"Yeah, I guess not."

"Do you want to go to my house?" He asked.

"Sure." In the past two weeks, I had never been to his house, I didn't even know where he lived.

He got on the highway and started driving. He got off at an exit I was very familiar with. I was even more surprised when he turned onto the next road, I could see the house that I had spent so much time in, sticking out through the trees.

He pulled into the driveway, "we're here." He said, getting out.

I looked out my window, and looked at the house.

Standing before me was _the_ house. The one I said I was never coming back to. I remembered the night so well, the night Edward broke up with me for good.

I was looking at the Cullen house.

_**AlicePOV**_

"Alice, I'm still in love with Bella, I never wanted to leave her." Edward's words surprised me. He had made such it such a big deal, assuring us he was completely over Bella and in love with Jasmine.

"Edward, you went on for days, about how you never wanted to see Bella again." I was completely confused.

"Alice, I'm surprised you never saw it." He looked sad. "I have spent countless days on my own wondering about Bella. But it's better this way."

"What are you talking about?" I was getting frustrated, "You cheated on Bella."

"Yeah. But I regret it."

"Edward, you are very confusing. Tell me what's going on."

"They told me that if I didn't leave her alone, they would kill her." His voice was wavering.

"Who? Who told you that?"

"I don't know." I could have slapped Edward right then.

"Edward tell me NOW!"

"When we got back from Italy, I felt like we were being followed. Then one night, I could hear someone thinking, it was like they were in the room. 'Leave her alone.'" He was driving way too fast, even for me. "'Forget her' another one thought. I didn't understand, so I ignored them. When I met Jasmine, I heard them again. 'She's the one, you will do great things with her. Leave the other one.' It was like they were telling me what to do."

"Edward, I think you're crazy."

"That's what I thought! I ignored them, as much as I could. But one night, I was outside Bella's window, and they thought 'Look how pretty she is. You wouldn't want anything to happen to her would you?' I started looking for them, but I couldn't find them. Whenever something bad happened to Bella, it was them, I just know it."

Edward was actually scaring me. "So that's why you left her? To protect her?"

"Yes." He looked sincere.

"Why did you cheat on her then?" I'd like to see him defend that. "You could have saved her all _that_ pain at least!"

"This is going to sound stupid."

"Oh, trust me, it already does." I was getting even more angry every second.

"I needed a way out. And I needed a reason not to come back."

"You cheated on her, to get away? That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

How could he actually expect me to believe this?

_**EdwardPOV**_

It sounded stupid even to me.

"Fine, Edward, then why Jasmine?"

"Because they said so."

"EDWARD, enough with the voices, enough with the story, if something like this was actually happening, don't you think I would have known." Alice was mad, that was obvious. "Let me out!" I stopped the car, and watched her run to get in the car with Jasper.

I remembered the night they told me to go to Jasmine. They said being with her was the only way to save Bella. They told me, that after I spent one dayt with Jasmine, I wouldn't want Bella anymore. I guess they were right...

But I didn't have time to worry about that, I had to save Bella. I may love Jasmine, but my heart will always belong to my first love.

_**AlicePOV**_

"He is insane." I said, getting into my car next to Jasper.

"What happened?" he was trying to calm me down.

"Edward just told me the most ridiculous story I have ever heard!"

"What did he say?"

"Something about how he was forced to cheat on Bella, to protect her. I think he's just jealous." Jasper had me calmed down.

"We better follow him." Jasper said, trying to figure out where Edward was going.

"He's probably going to the beach. I think he left Jasmine there, but I'm not looking, I could care less right now." I wanted to seem tough, but I did look, and I was right.

_**JasminePOV**_

Something was wrong, I just knew it. I was sure Edward was going to see Bella. He hadn't told me much about her, just that he dated her, and broke up with her right before he met me. A million different things ran through my head, all of them unpleasant.

The Cullens had welcomed me with open arms when Edward announced our engagement, but we had already been going out for a few months, so I'm sure he told them all about me. I was weird not meeting them for so long.

The rain had finally stopped, Edward had insisted that I come with him, but I thought it was best if I stayed and walked around on the beach, even if it was raining.

I heard Edward calling my name, and turned around just in time to jump out of the way of the car.

"Sorry." He said as I got in, "I guess I wasn't paying attention."

"That's okay." I leaned in to kiss him, but he pulled away. Did I do something wrong?

We drove in silence, I had no idea where we were going, I could see Alice and Jasper following us. We kept driving. Eventually we came to a crossroad, Edward stopped, I looked behind to see that Alice and Jasper had stopped too.

Edward took a deep breath and kept going.

"Edward, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just have to see someone."Alice and Jasper stayed where they were. I saw a sign next to the road. It said, "Welcome to La Push"

_**JacobPOV**_

_Why is he getting so close?_ I could smell him getting closer, and then he crossed the line. Edward Cullen was in La Push.

I ran through all the ways I could kill him.

But then I smelled something else. It wasn't as bad as Edward's smell, but still not good. Not human. Definitely vampire. _But why is it so sweet? _ Curiosity overtook my rage, until I saw his car.

Getting out of the car, Edward started walking towards me.

"What are you doing..." But before I could finish, I saw the most beautiful person ever. She was getting out of the car. She smelled sweet, like roses, with only a hint of vampire. I couldn't talk, I couldn't move, I was mesmerized.

"I need your help." Edward was saying to me. Nothing registered in my mind until he mentioned Bella.

"What's wrong with Bella?" I was still staring at the girl.

"I need your help...he might hurt her, or he'll change her or something. I don't know what he is capable of."

Edward kept babbling on, about someone hurting Bella, but I didn't care, all I cared about was the beautiful creature standing in front of me.

_**EdwardPOV**_

"Jacob, you have to help me!" If anyone cared about Bella as much as I did, it was Jacob. As much as I hated to admit it, I needed Jacob's help.

"Jacob."

He wasn't listening, he was staring at Jasmine, and she was staring at him.

"JACOB!" I yelled.

"What?" He finally looked at me.

"We have to help Bella."

"Edward, Bella doesn't care about you. Go home."

"No, we have to help her."

"Edward, you cheated on her, you broke her heart. Max fixed it. Get over it."

I was about to explain it to him, when I heard Jasmine behind me.

"Edward, you cheated on her?" I had hoped she wouldn't catch that.

"Yes, can we move on to the important stuff now?"

"No! Was I the other woman'?" She looked hurt.

"Jasmine, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But it isn't like I was married to Bella." I was trying to find a way to make everything right without explaining the whole situation.

"Edward, this is important to me."

"Wait," Jacob said, "Is this Jasmine?"

"Yes, Jacob, Jasmine, Vampire, Werewolf." I said pointing at each of them.

"WE HAVE TO HELP BELLA!" Why was no one listening to me. I saw a tear run down Jasmine's face.

"You broke up with her for me. How do I know you won't do it again."

Before I could say anything, Jasmine ran off.

"Wow, she's beautiful, and smart." Jacob was smiling.

"Jacob, I know you hate me, but Bella really is in trouble."

He looked at me, "Really?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't be here if she wasn't. We have to save her."

The thought was ridiculous, a vampire and a werewolf, working together to save a human...from a merman.

AlicePOV

"What the hell is Edward doing?" He crossed the line into La Push.

"What is he thinking, does he want to get killed?" Jasper just sat there, I knew he wouldn't cross the line, I didn't want him to.

"He must be talking to Jacob." Jasper said finally.

"But why?" Now that Edward was with Jacob, I couldn't see anything.

We sat there, it seemed like hours, until we saw Edward's car coming back.

In the passenger seat, was Jacob.

"What?!?"

We just had to follow them. What else could we do?

_**BellaPOV**_

I walked into the house hesitantly. I had said I wouldn't come back, but here I was.

"Mum," Max called out, "Come meet Bella." A middle aged woman came around the corner, she was beautiful and reminded me of Esme, she looked at me and smiled.

"Hello Bella, it's so good to meet you." She hugged me.

"Sorry about her." Max said, pushing his mother out of the room. "She's been waiting to meet you."

Max went over to the table and picked up a piece of paper, it only had one word on it, so large, that I could read it from across the room.

It said, "Wednesday."

No, I though, it's Sunday.

Max looked worried. "Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yes. Everything will be fine." He smiled at me.

"Bella, I know we just started going out, and that I haven't know you that long...But I really do love you. And I've been keeping a secret from you."

I had heard something of the sorts before, twice. I never would have expected the next part.

_**MaxPOV**_

They were getting impatient. They wanted her by Wednesday, giving me only three days.

In three days, I would have to reveal the truth, convince her that she loved me, and change her. And that would be the easy part. I grimaced as I thought of the day I was changed.

Bella was beautiful, and when she spoke, I heard nothing but her. The thought of changing her was revolting.

She seemed uneasy in my house, _could she tell what was going on? No,_ I thought, _she's only human._

_Only human_. And so breakable. And, according to them, needing to be broken.

There would be no easy way to tell her this. I just had to force it out. "Bella, I know we just started going out, and that I haven't know you that long...But I really do love you. And I've been keeping a secret from you."

"Max," She said, she was still smiling, "If you are going to tell me that you are a vampire, or a werewolf, or anything like that, it's okay."This surprised me. What kind of human could say that, and actually mean it.

"Bella, you are very strange." I couldn't figure this girl out.

"I know. But it's really okay."

"Bella, I'm not a vampire, or a werewolf." She laughed.

"Oh, good, I've been down that road before."

"Which one?" I was suddenly curious to know what this girl was talking about.

"Both." Any human boy would probably leave right about now, but I was intrigued, _is this the reason they picked her?_

"This will be easier than I thought." I took a deep breath. "Bella, I'm a merman."


End file.
